You Ignite The Colours Of My Heart
by tylercass
Summary: Songfic Onshot, May enters a talent contest, What does she sing   Contestshipping  Crap Summary but is better than it sounds  i Think


_Disclamer: I Do NOT own Pokémon or "Sparks" the belong to their respective companies (and band)_

_Please review and tell me how i did _

_ This Is My First Fanfiction Ever._

* * *

><p>You Ignite The Colours Inside My Heart<p>

(Songfic/OneShot)

_"Happy to see you,_

_setting me off like sparks,_

_you ignight all the colours inside my heart."_

_**Walking Through the hallways, May brushed arms with the school prince also her rival; Drew Hayden. her emotions were on fire, she walked up to her best friends Misty and Ash who started to pester her to enter the Talent Contest on the Friday coming up.**_

_**After half an hour she finally gave in promising to sing a song Misty had chosen.**_

* * *

><p><em>"On the doorstep,<em>

_like we'd never been apart,_

_hope you know that I'm happy to see you."_

_**"Hey May" stated Drew walking to his seat next to May and the window, "i heard that you're entering the Talent Contest, What you gonna do?"**_

_**"you'll have to wait and see" she said taking out her equipment, then the teacher strode into the room thus starting the lesson.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Day Of The Contest"<strong>_

_**"-and now we have our very own May Maple singing a song chosen by herself."**_

_**walking out into the crowded stadium she suddenly felt like she was going to faint, the lights were shining on her and everyone was staring at the young brunette, spotting Drew in the front she suddenly felt couragous and started the first verse:**_

_**"**__Happy to see you,_

_setting me off like sparks,_

_you ignite all the colours inside my heart,_

_on the doorstep,_

_like we'd never been apart,_

_hope you know that I'm happy to see you"_

_**The stadium had gone silent then it was the pre-recorded male's part; curtesy of Ash's friend Gary.**_

_"Its just another night,_

_The boys are getting hype,_

_But baby in my head,_

_I'm nailing you instead"_

_**Then it was mays turn again, staring at Drew she had started to sing:**_

_"Its just another night,_

_Under the strobe lights,_

_Can't hear what I'm dancing to,_

_Just wanna be with you,_

_Ooh chest tight and I'm ready to go,_

_On my mind,I can't wait any more,_

_Now happy to see you,_

_Setting me off like sparks,_

_You ignite all the colours inside my heart,_

_On the doorstep, like we'd never been apart,_

_Hope you know that I'm happy to see you,"_

_**Gary's voice drifted back into the stadium**__"Them girls put on a show,_

_But they will never know,_

_What makes you beautifulI,_

_watch them come and go,"_

_**May's Voice overtook Gary's - **__"Them boys got all the talk_

_But they don't know a lot,_

_You know my every thought,_

_That's why I make em walk,_

_Ooh chest tight and I'm ready to go,"_

_**Garys overtook once again**__"On my mind, I can't wait any more,"_

_**Mays voice had taken over for the remainder of the song - **_"_Now happy to see you,_

_setting me off like sparks,_

_you ignite all the colours inside my heart,_

_on the doorstep, like we'd never been apart,_

_hope you know that I'm happy to see you,_

_nothing needed to say,_

_we got nothing to prove,_

_the world doesn't matter no when I'm with you,_

_we got no games to play,_

_so we got no rules,_

_the world doesn't matter you're here and,_

_i'm happy to see you,_

_setting me off like sparks,_

_you ignite all the colours inside my heart,_

_on the doorstep,_

_like we'd never been apart,_

_hope you know that I'm happy to see you,_

_happy to see you,_

_setting me off like sparks,_

_you ignite all the colours inside my heart,_

_on the doorstep,_

_like we'd never been apart,_

_hope you know that I'm happy to see you."  
><em>_**The Audience were stunned, she walked backstage to find Drew casually leaning on the wall, he stated " You ignite the colours inside my heart too" before kissing her.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Cheesy i know but i couldn't link it to the song if not.<em>


End file.
